


You Better

by FreshBrains



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Gen, Humor, POV Jessica, Post-Season/Series 01, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been talking to my man about boundaries lately, you know," Robyn says from where she's half-hidden behind her apartment door. "Maybe you could take a page from his book."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: [Jessica Jones (TV), Malcolm Ducasse/Robyn, Jessica finds out they are dating after their ordeals with Kilgrave and being naturally protective of Malcolm...Jessica gives Robyn the Shovel talk.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/702765.html?thread=92806957#t92806957)

"I've been talking to my man about boundaries lately, you know," Robyn says from where she's half-hidden behind her apartment door. "Maybe you could take a page from his book."  
  
"Open the door before I steal it and use it as a table," Jessica says, too tired and hungover to deal with this bullshit. "Is he in there?"  
  
"No, not that it's any of _your_ business," Robyn says in that snotty, petulant tone that makes Jessica want to chomp on glass. She opens the door another few inches, though. "We don't stay at each other's places. Malcolm thinks it's important that I learn to live alone before we cohabitate."  
  
"Well, Malcolm's smart," Jessica says, even though the thought of him and this twitchy, angry woman-child _ever_ living together is baffling on every level. "Which makes me wonder what he's doing with _you_." Robyn blanches a little, face reddening, and Jessica instantly feels like shit. "Hey, no, I didn't mean it like--"  
  
"No, I get it," Robyn says airily. "I mean, you're right. I have my fair share of neuroses. Not on _your_ level, but they're there. I just hide them well." Jessica wants to roll her eyes, but refrains. "And Malcolm is a recovering addict who doesn't need a stressful influence in his life." Her tone is clipped and even like she's read this from a textbook. Jessica has seen Malcolm's bookshelf and thinks it might not be far from the truth.  
  
"Well," Jessica says lamely. "Yeah, pretty much." She's come to see Malcolm as not only a decent friend but a fucking valuable asset to Alias. He actually _finds_ paying clients. Who would've thought that would benefit a business? And for the first time since Jessica has known him, he's healthy and fit and not wandering into stranger's apartments for peanut butter at four in the morning.  
  
"Your concern is noted," Robyn says seriously, and there's something in the stern set of her mouth that says she means it. "I've seen what you can do. No way I'm getting in _that_ crossfire."  
  
"Okay," Jessica says, feeling like a tool. "Good." She stares at Robyn for another moment. "I'm going to go, then."  
  
"Good," Robyn echoes, and closes the door. But before she latches the chain lock, Jessica hears her say, "I'm being careful with him. I promise."  
  
For now, that's good enough for Jessica. But she doesn't want to blow her cover, so she just says, "You better," and walks back to her own apartment.


End file.
